


The language of flowers

by mythoughtsmymind



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythoughtsmymind/pseuds/mythoughtsmymind
Summary: Juliantina's love story told through the symbolism of different flowers
Relationships: Valentina Carvajal & Juliana Valdés, Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	The language of flowers

**Author's Note:**

> for the Juliantina appreciation week#2 day 5

_ Yellow Roses - Friendship _

“Look at them,” Valentina pointed at the field of flowers in front of her “They’re so pretty.”

Juliana analysed the roses spread across the space, creating some paths. Valentina seemed to be very passionate about nature, something that she had recently discovered about her friend.

Valentina liked feeling connected with nature, she was fascinated by the concepts of energy and essence. She felt closer to her true self when she was near natural elements. That was something Juliana didn’t really understand when their friendship was really new, but having Valentina show her how to feel someone’s energy and always pointing out the beauty of nature, made Juliana feel connected to nature herself.

“Which ones do you like the best?” Valentina asked, thinking Juliana was a bit too quiet.

“I don’t know, Val,” Juliana laughed “They’re all very pretty.”

“If your life depended on it,” Valentina said, faking seriousness and making Juliana laugh even more “Which ones would you choose?”

“Ok, if my life depended on it,” Juliana played along “I’d pick the yellow ones.”

“Not the red ones?” Valentina asked.

“They’re overrated.” Juliana explained.

“How dare you?” Valentina’s hand flew to her chest as she said that “They’re  _ my _ favorites.” 

Juliana laughed, making a mental note of Valentina’s favorite flowers. Maybe she could make use of it in the future.

_ Daisies - Pure, innocent love _

“What is it with you and flowers, anyway?” Juliana asked, looking at the flower Valentina had just placed on top of her own ear.

Valentina laughed as she pulled Juliana’s hand, making her follow her around the park. Their friendship bloomed with time, just like flowers did. It was crazy for her to think that she’d truly met her best friend so randomly.

Who would’ve said that a stranger she had met a park could become so important in her life so fast?

“They have a whole language of their own,” Valentina explained, still looking down, seeking different types of flowers “Did you know that you can declare war on someone with not flowers?”

“Val, now you’re just lying,” Juliana laughed “What are you looking for? You already found your flower.”

That was something Valentina often did that amused Juliana. She’d drag her around the park until she found the perfect flower to pick for herself.

“Yeah, but I haven’t found yours,” Valentina said, still looking around the ground “And the war thing is totally true. You can google it.” She defended herself, looking at Juliana for a brief moment.

Juliana didn’t really pay attention to Valentina’s last sentence, she still had a dumb smile on her face, thinking about the fact that Valentina wanted to find the perfect flower for her.

The older woman looked around, walking a little before finding a little cluster of daisies. She smiled, remembering their meaning and bent down to pick one.

“That’s the one,” Valentina walked closer to Juliana, putting the flower behind her ear “Beautiful.”

Juliana smiled at her friend and they stood there, looking at each other, until something else caught Juliana’s attention.

“I love this song,” She exclaimed, listening to the faint music coming from near them “Come with me.”

_ Hydrangeas - Heartfelt emotions _

Their connection was natural. Things grew between them very organically and, before they knew, friendship feelings turned into something else. Maybe saying that there was a shift in what they felt isn’t exactly what happened. 

What Juliana and Valentina felt for each other was something they hadn’t experienced before, it was something deep and sincere. It took them awhile to realize it was love, and a little while longer to realize it was not the kind of love you feel towards all your friends.

But, like they had learned, things between them seemed to happen naturally; so they always seemed to be in the same page on the journey of figuring out their feelings.

Even when they shared their first kiss. That moment was something that just flowed, it seemed as if it was supposed to happen. They couldn’t tell who was the one to initiate the kiss, but they knew it was coming. It was natural but it also felt like it was somehow magical.

After that, there was no way of fighting off how they felt. They struggled a little initially to process everything that was going on between them, but once the girls overlooked the barriers imposed in them by society, they realized what actually mattered was that what the kind of love they felt for each other was genuine and unique, therefor, it was worth chasing. 

_ Gardenias - Secret love _

Valentina smiled to herself before sneekly extending her hand to grab Juliana’s. Once the younger woman realized what she was doing, she placed her hand on top of Valentina’s, interlocking their fingers. The contact lasted for around a second before both girls started laughing, confusing the driver in the front seat of the car.

The truth is that the girls couldn’t help themselves. The possibility of them actually being together still felt too dreamy and borderline unreal, so whenever they had some kind of physical reassurance that what was happening was real, it made them a little giddy.

“Ok,” Juliana said once their laughter died down “Where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise!” Valentina emphasized for the thousandth time, smiling widely “I’m not going to tell you, if I told you it wouldn’t be a surprise anymore”

“But what’s the surprise?” Juliana asked, laughing one again “Well, at least tell me why you dressed me up like this.”

Valentina was the first one to crack up at Juliana’s sentence. The younger one soon followed her lead, laughing at the situation before hiding herself in Valentina’s shoulder for a moment.

“You chose your outfit,” Valentina said while Juliana was still laughing “It’s super cool! Didn’t you like it?”

“No, of course I liked it.” Juliana said after finally relaxing a little bit.

Valentina still decided not to reveal their final destination, she laughed more, trying to avoid the question until she realized Juliana looking at her fondly. It was nice having moments where they felt overjoyed and could just laugh in disbelief at what was happening, but the ones where they felt a bit more relaxed were Valentina’s favorite. It just made it seem casual and things suddenly felt so real.

She looked back at Juliana with the same expression before looking down at the hand she had just offered her and grabbing it on her own.

Their hands were joined for the rest of the car ride. Once the car stopped in front of a big house with a pretty front garden, Valentina opened the door, letting go of Juliana’s hand to get out of the car.

“C’mon.” She said as soon as she was properly standing, reaching out her hand to grab Juliana’s again.

Juliana had a confused look on her face, but still smiled before taking Valentina’s hand and leaving the car.

The couple walked hand in hand through the garden, looking through the dark green grass and the bushes with small white flowers. Valentina lifted her free hand just enough to lightly touch the leaves of one of the bushes in her way to the front door.

At that moment she remembered her mother walking with her through that same garden years ago, pointing at all the flowers and teaching her their meanings. She looked back down and smiled at the small cluster of white flowers.

She remembered thinking those ones were specifically pretty when she was still a little girl. She also remembered thinking it was sad when her mother told her that they meant ‘secret love’. Little Valentina didn’t understand why something as big as love should remain as a secret.

Now things were different for her. She later discovered that the flowers didn’t only mean ‘secret love’, they also meant something pure and refined, and Valentina felt like that concept applied greatly to her and Juliana’s relationship.

Their love was really something pure and, though it was a secret, that made it even more special.

_ Daffodil - New beginnings _

Juliana and Valentina had been through a lot. They faced disapprovement, they fought, they felt betrayed, they thought they had lost each other, they were separated countless times, they hurt and felt hurt by each other.

All that made them lose prospect of their relationship at some points. Love was powerful and beautiful, but was it enough to make them go through so much pain? 

Things started to feel too overwhelming. They were tired of always feeling defeated by consequences of their love, they were tired of hurting each other and, at one point, that was enough to make them drift apart.

Though it hurt them both greatly, they thought maybe the best way to keep going was without each other. Sometimes love was just too much pain.

It took them some time apart to realize that all their pain wasn’t a consequence of love, but of intolerance. Love was actually what helped them got through it. Disapprovement and disappointment would still come their way, but their love made it seem a little bit more worth it.

They didn’t consider their time spent apart wasted, they understood that it was something good to help them process their own feelings after tough times and think of how their individual actions could affect others. But, when faith brought them back together, they were ready to face a whole lifetime of troubles ahead of them together.

_ Balloon flower - Endless love _

Looking back at the beginning of their relationship, Juliana and Valentina saw all the struggles they’d been through, but they also thought back to all their feelings. How it was weird first feeling an unique kind of love, of how if felt so unreal and fantastic they they could even have a relationship at first, how it first felt to feel each other’s touch, how everything felt so intense. It made everything worth it. All the issues they’d had were almost forgotten over the power of their emotions.

They were more than happy to say that that stuck with them throughout all their relationship. They still felt like them being together was unreal sometimes, they still knew there was no love story like theirs and they still could make each other discover new feelings everyday.

It was obvious for them that their love would always make them feel different and it would last forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope this wasn't too weird and that you guys enjoyed it, see you tomorrow :)  
> (the war thing is totally true btw)


End file.
